Warrior sets
A Warrior set refers to a collection of equipment with a Warrior class restriction that provides an additional bonus when worn together. Dungeon Sets *Dungeon Set 1, Battlegear of Valor *Dungeon Set 2, Battlegear of Heroism * Dungeon Set 3a, Bold Armor * Dungeon Set 3b, Doomplate Battlegear Tier Sets *Tier 1, Battlegear of Might *Tier 2, Battlegear of Wrath *Tier 3, Dreadnaught's Battlegear * Tier 4, Warbringer Armor and Battlegear * Tier 5, Destroyer Armor and Battlegear * Tier 6, Onslaught Armor and Battlegear * Tier 7 (10-man), Heroes' Dreadnaught Plate, Battlegear * Tier 7 (25-man), Valorous Dreadnaught Plate, Battlegear * Tier 8 (10-man), Valorous Siegebreaker Plate, Battlegear * Tier 8 (25-man), Conqueror's Siegebreaker Plate, Battlegear * Tier 9 (10-man), Wrynn's Battlegear of Conquest, Wrynn's Plate of Conquest, Hellscream's Battlegear of Conquest, Hellscream's Plate of Conquest * Tier 9 (25-man), Wrynn's Battlegear of Triumph, Wrynn's Plate of Triumph, Hellscream's Battlegear of Triumph, Hellscream's Plate of Triumph * Tier 9 (heroic), Heroic Wrynn's Battlegear of Triumph, Heroic Wrynn's Plate of Triumph, Heroic Hellseam's Battlegear of Triumph, Heroic Hellscream's Plate of Triumph Faction Sets *Zandalar Tribe set, Vindicator's Battlegear *Cenarion Circle set, Battlegear of Unyielding Strength *Brood of Nozdormu set, Conqueror's Battlegear * Burning Crusade faction set, Savage Plate Battlegear PvP Sets Alliance * Arathi Basin, The Highlander's Resolution * PvP-Rare, Lieutenant Commander's Battlearmor * PvP-Epic, Field Marshal's Battlegear * PvP Level 70, Grand Marshal's Battlegear * PvP Level 70, Savage Plate Battlegear Horde * Arathi Basin, The Defiler's Resolution * PvP-Rare, Champion's Battlearmor * PvP-Epic, Warlord's Battlegear * PvP Level 70, High Warlord's Battegear * PvP Level 70, Savage Plate Battlegear Alliance and Horde Arena Reward * Arena Reward Season 1, Gladiator's Battlegear * Arena Reward Season 2, Merciless Gladiator's Battlegear * Arena Reward Season 3, Vengeful Gladiator's Battlegear * Arena Reward Season 4, Brutal Gladiator's Battlegear * Arena Reward Season 5, Savage Gladiator's Battlegear * Arena Reward Season 5, Hateful Gladiator's Battlegear * Arena Reward Season 5, Deadly Gladiator's Battlegear Warrior set lookalikes These 'sets' do not have a proper name and offer no set bonuses. They do however present a unified look and carry warrior-friendly stats. * Brown Battlegear of Valor - Geared toward 60-66 level warriors. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Red Battlegear of Might - Geared toward 68-70 level DPS warriors. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Green Battlegear of Wrath - Geared toward 68-70 Protection warriors. Drops in various Outland dungeons. * Green Destroyer Armor - Geared toward 70 level Raid DPS warriors. Drops in various 70 raids. * Maroon Bold Armor - Geared toward 70 level Raid Protection warriors. Drops in Karazhan. Generic Plate Armor Sets * Battlegear of Undead Slaying * The Darksoul * Deathbone Guardian * Imperial Plate * Adamantite Battlegear * Burning Rage * Enchanted Adamantite Armor * Faith in Felsteel * Fel Iron Plate * Flame Guard Pre-40 Mail Armor Sets * Chain of the Scarlet Crusade - (Armor Set from The Scarlet Monastery) Stat Gear Lists Κατηγορία:Game terms Κατηγορία:Class sets Warrior set